


Little Nightmares

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: After Sayonara [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Originally Posted on deviantART, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You have a little nightmare and you get comforted by Monika.





	Little Nightmares

"I love you, [y/n]..." You felt Sayori wrap her arms around you. Despite this, you heard her voice crack. "But... why won't the rain clouds go away?" You saw that everything around you began to turn gray. Sayori's skin became paler and flew far away from you. The palette of the outside turned into colors mirroring that of Sayori's room, and soon, the entire area turned into it as you saw Sayori. "Why didn't you help me?" Sayori weakly said as she rose up to the ceiling. She was now in her pajamas. A rope began to materialize on her neck. Once she got to the top of the ceiling, there was a sudden jerk as she fell.

* * *

You woke up and screamed just before you heard the _**CRACK**_ sound of the rope snapping straight. You kept screaming until you felt a hand on your back.  
  
"[y/n], what's wrong?!" You saw Monika in front of you. She was in her pajamas, her hair undone. You remembered how you weren't in your house, but rather Monika's. You couldn't bare to go back to your home, knowing that next to it was the place where you found Sayori...  
  
You calmed down and cried. Monika held you and buried your head into her chest where you continued to break down.  
  
"Sssssh... shhh... It's okay. It's just me... Just me..." She said.  
  
"Don't..." You muttered. "Don't leave me..." You felt Monika's lips press against your forehead, followed by a quick smooching sound.  
  
"I won't." She smiled.


End file.
